Lost Memories
by Kairiangel035
Summary: Sometimes dreams are never as they seem.


**Lost Memories**

The air around the city was cold, or at least it should have been. The brunette man could see his breath rising in white puffs in front of him, but he was numb to everything, even the droplets of rain pelting his exposed arms. He looked up at the skyline, taking in the clouds covering the night sky and took in the silence around him, this was one of the weirdest dreams he's ever had in his life. He never once had a dream being alone in a raining city before, to him it seemed almost like a calming nightmare.

In the distance, there was a silhouette moving quickly towards him. Time seemed to move quickly as the gap was closed and the figure passed by. He could tell by the slender figure the black hood hugged that it was a female, but sadly she had moved by two fast that there was no way he could make out any of the features except for a lose ponytail of pink curled hair that hung next to her elbow.

"Hey, wait!" he shouted to her, stretching out his hand out in the direction she was walking as a small wave of familiarity consumed him. The girl didn't stop though, she just kept walking quickly towards the tallest building. The man could no longer stand where he was, he had to follow her, had to know who she was...why she was the only one in his dream. In a full sprint, he charged forward and met her at the building as she started climbing the stairs of the fire exit.

The woman never stopped climbing up the stairs though, never turned and acknowledged the brunette staying close behind. Once the girl made her way to the top of the roof, she calmly walked to the edge and sat down, her feet dangling over the city. When she was comfortable she tilted her head up towards the falling rain and closed her eyes, allowing her hood to fall back and expose her features.

This was his chance, he could finally talk to the mystery woman. She looked comfortable there and didn't seem like she was in a hurry to move from her spot. The brunette sat on the edge next to her feeling a bit uneasy being so close to a point he could fall and die. Before he could say anything, he was left breathless as his eyes drank in her beauty. Her skin was so pale white she looked almost like a walking corpse, there were deep dark circles under her eyes, yet her cheeks were pink, along with her lips. It was as if death had taken her, but there was still blood clearly rushing through her veins, her pale blue eyes looked almost dark in comparison to her skin. "It's not often anyone comes up here, it's usually only me." she spoke in a gentle voice, a smile crossing her lips as she closed her eyes.

"I don't mean to bother you, but it's just that...you caught me off guard. You're just the first person I saw in my dream, yet I don't know you at all." The brunette said sincerely, trying not to bother the pink haired girl who sat before him.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the man, looking sad but understanding at the same time. "Don't worry, you're not bothering me. I sit up here all the time all the time anyway, just waiting for someone. A little company never hurts, I'm Serah by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Serah, I hope this doesn't seem odd but I feel as though I've met you before." the brunette said, looking down at the street several stories below him, taking notice of how the raindrops vanished long before they hit the ground.

"Well, if this is your dream as you say it is, then we must have met at some point when you were awake. You can't dream of someone you've never seen before." The pinkette chuckled to herself.

Her laughter almost sounded angelic to his ears, as if it was a sound he hadn't heard in so long. "I guess you're right, but why are you so pale in my dream...you look almost...lifeless?"

"Well, in my world I died a while back. I don't blame anyone for my death though...if I remember...I think I died happy. All I remember is my lover tried to save me, and held onto me until I was gone. I feel bad for leaving him behind though, but I know I'll see him again." Her eyes teared up a bit as she smiled at him. The look she gave told more about how she felt, the sorrow her soul really carried but an understanding that it could have been much worse.

The brunette looked almost confused hearing the girl talk about her death. "So...you mean, I can talk to someone who is dead in my dreams?"

Serah stood up and turned to face him, only standing on the edge by the balls of her feet. "Noel..."

Noel's eyes widened in surprise as his name left her lips. He had never told her his name, yet it sounded as if she had said it a thousand times before to him. Suddenly in a quick burst, all the memories of the pink haired girl came to him; they're first meeting, the first date he ever took her on, the first time he nervously kissed her lips, how happy he was when he saw her in a white dress as they promised their lives to each other, everything he felt the first time he made love to her, and the joy the both felt when she came back from the hospital and told him that she was carrying his child. From there though the memories went dark. The next things his memories showed him was Serah lying on the floor, blood spilling out of her ripped open stomach. His heart broke as he held her limp body in his arms as she turned cold and lifeless. The memories then cut to him in a dark alleyway, his hands covered in blood as a corpse lay by his feet, then the feeling of cold metal cutting into his wrists. He remembered being thrown in a dark isolated room, and finally the door opening and fading into white as he came back to the world he was in.

"Serah!" the brunette shouted, instead of the name feeling foreign, this time it was full of shock, recognition, and affection.

"Only the dead can see the dead." The girl smiled as she rolled on her feet and fell off the roof.


End file.
